They Seem Like Blossoms Yet
by Kion Blizzards
Summary: Hi there! I'm going to tell a story about a bored-to-death Mew who wants to explore the world that his brother, Arceus, created. There will be twists and turns at every corner of the story, but one thing for sure, this story is going to be a life-changing event for him.
1. Prologue

"This is boring... This place is absolutely boring!" I lied on the clouds, moaning in an utmost boredom. "Is there anything to do for fun?"

Watching over this world from up here is such a tedious task. I did wonder how my brother Arceus could do it without feeling even the slightest irritation. Tossing and turning around the fluffiness of the cotton-liked clouds, I waved my tail while staring soullessly at the sky above. Just look at the world underneath! Seeing how those Pokémon having so much fun exploring the anomalies that my brother had _accidentally_ created left inside me a sense of jealousy.

And, I knew one thing for sure that he did _not _accidentally make them. Must be out of boredom like me.

"Hey, why not coming down there?" A genious idea ran into my mind.

But, he would not let me do it, and if I tried to get away from this place, he would sense my aura and took me back here... That's right, there is one option... but I'd better leave him a note just in case he flipped this world upside down just to find me.

Anyway, sorry for having been talking to myself all this time. I had better introduce myself then. My name is Axel, a Mew. Yes, I'm a Mew and I was just fed up from doing nothing since my brother who I had mentioned to be the creator of the world below, Arceus, told me not to interrupt it for the sake of not causing any heart attacks to his creations.

And don't even bother to ask why he is my brother. It's complicated and I'll _definitely_ explain in later words, so just keep it as a question to yourself by now then. Anyway, I was planning to escape from this cloudy atmosphere to go down the world below. I'm one hundred percent sure that no one would be happy...ha..ha..ha...

Fine, enough autism, I had to concentrate on my teleport move or else I would end up in his bathroom, again. My fur stood on its end just by thinking about it. A short while after that, I had gathered enough energy to teleport myself away. From here, it was goodbye to the cloud-filled world.

**. . .**

Teleportation took a decent amount of time depending on the location. When I opened my eyes after the light from the teleporting beam had disappeared, all that I saw was that I was standing in the middle of a forest. I looked at the sky above. The moon was ways too high above my head. Must be pass midnight in this place. By the way, there is one thing I must tell you. It is that the former place where I lived did not have the concept of time.

Arceus had apparently asked one of my other distant brothers to do that. So, now that you know I had always been staring fixed at a bland and neverending lit atmosphere, I had more reasons to get down to his world and went around.

"I guess I need to find a shelter then."

After all, no creature, as I remembered from his words, would go out at night for fear of those ghostly Pokémon which were his failures in reincarnating the dead souls. Those creatures were supposed to possess anything that is motionless and wander around scaring the others, but Arceus did tell me once that if they actually caught an alive creature, that unlucky one would suffer nightmares every single night.

Just as I mentioned, I had already been surrounded by a pack of them. I heaved a deep sigh. Still, they were a good way to test my power.

"Flash!"

My body emitted a bright light, illuminating a vast area. Those ghosts scampered away more quickly than when they appeared. Now, one issue fixed, the next was my appearance. I inherited all the genes of Arceus's creations so it should not be a difficult task to turn myself into a citizen here. After all, it was me who gave him the moulds to cast all of his creations. The true question was who would I become?

I cycled through all the genes I could remember in my head, hoping to find one that suited my personalities the most. Then a question popped up again. Who really am I? If I would describe myself in three words, I woud say that I'm hasty, naive and somewhat mischievous. Not actually some good traits there ah... To be honest, I'm an opposite image of Arceus. He might be strict, but he is thoughtful, calm and self-discipline.

"Maybe an Electric-type will suit me."

I'd made up my mind. I concentrated energy again, but this time, it was for the move transform. I gradually felt my body being altered by the bone structure of that of a quadrupled. Unfortunately, the energy I used for teleportation and for dismissing those ghosts was so much that the leftover one only allowed me to transform with only one of my eyes being changed in color.

I lied on the forest floor. It felt much nicer than the clouds. Soothing and a slight grassy fragrant passed through my nose. The breezy wind ruffled gently on my newly created fur. My eyes became heavy. Curling up as my body allowed me to do, I drifted off, emitting a faint light from my star-shaped tail to fend off the disturbing ghosts.

"Tomorrow's going to be a great day," I told myself that.


	2. Life In This New World (I)

The sunlight gently lifted my tiring eyelids.

"How long have I slept?"

I released a lazy yawn, stretching my muscles. They were aching a bit. It must have been because I overused my energy the day before. I rubbed my eyes, letting them be exposed to the surroundings. And as usual, I would try to levitate myself out of my bed and find something to eat at the garden I grew at the place I used to live. Just as I was about to lift myself off the ground, realization struck me hard.

"Quadrupled creatures aren't supposed to be able to levitate, you genious! And you are not there anymore!"

I kicked myself hard.

"Guess I have to start walking on four from now on then, and as well find something to eat."

Easier said than done. I could not recall how many time I did tremble to put myself up straight and then fell flat on the face again. I heaved a sigh. Why did I choose this form in the first place ah...? Complaining won't work so I tried, and tried, and tried again... After a while, I realized this was getting nowhere, and I could not even make a small step to the nearby oran berry tree for breakfast. My belly started drumming.

"Argh... This is frustrating!"

But, I'm not the one who would give up that easily. After thousands of attempts (overexaggerating), I could finally run on my new legs. And it did feel amazing! I never thought I could move this fast, well except when I used teleport, but you know what I mean.

Leaping through stones and branches, I dashed through the forest, aiming at the horizon.

"This body is amazing!" I shouted in joy.

Tired, I lied down on the grass floor. To be honest, I never thought of a fixed location to go when arriving at this world. Moving on ahead was all what I did. I did stop by a few pecha, cheri and rawst berry trees on the way though. I thought they would be handy at some points in the future, so I did collect them and put them into a strap bag.

And if you wonder where I got that strap bag from, I did teleport it with me last night. I felt an urge to bring it with me so I did. For your information, it was no ordinary strap bag. This one was made by, once again, one of my distant brothers, and he distorted the space inside this one to make it function like a tiny black hole.

He did ask me to put in a little psychic aura to connect what I put there with my mind. So, to put it bluntly, I have a strap bag that could store unlimited number of item, and I only have to think of the item to take it out, well as long as what I think in my mind is in the bag. Pretty convenient, right?

Walking a few miles later, I stumbled across a leonine creature with a mane of red and yellow. A further look revealed a daimonji symbol formed by the yellow parts. My fire-based genes were reacting to this creature.

"What did Arceus say about this one... Ah, Pyroar!"

Guess that a few weeks of bitterly and unwillingly remembering the names of 812 species that he created were worth it. To be exact, those names got into my mind because Arceus did go on and on and on repeating them all days long.

An idea ran into my mind. Maybe I could ask that one the way to the nearest town.

"Excuse m-"

Before I could finish my sentence, that Pyroar rushed at my place, apparently preparing to rip my body into pieces. I quickly avoided the attack, letting the lion slip in the direction of its momentum.

"Hey, what's the big deal?" I asked to no response.

The snarling sound was only the sound that came from the Pyroar. I put myself together, preparing for a fight. There was something abnormal about that lion as its eyes emitted a killing aura filled with crimson color. I wasn't ready for this. I had not even got used to this body yet, let alone performing an attack move. But, situation like this really put my guard on.

"What can an electric-type do...?"

An idea clicked.

A surge of electricity passed through my upper body, tingling but satisfactory. I rush towards the Pyroar, aiming at its body. The lion roared loudly and recklessly charged at me. I focused the negative ions on the top of my fur and shot it out, only to be countered by a burst of flame. I clutched my teeth, dodging the scratches. Then an opportunity came, the Pyroar lost its momentum when charging at me. I seized the chance and slid by its body, sinking my electrified teeth into it. A loud cry could be heard from that creature from a distance. It collapsed a second after that.

Sparks of electricity rolled around the fur of the Pyroar, a sign of paralysis. I leaned against a tree, catching my breath. My mouth was still scorching hot from that bite.

"Never. Ever. Bite a fire Pokémon!" I told myself that. "Still... that was one battle I had over a decade!" I smirked in satisfaction. But, just as I thought I could relax, I heard sound of steps getting nearer.

"Ahhhhh...!"

The stepping sound stopped. Instead, an abrupt scream echoed from the nearby clearing. I ran to that clearing as fast as I could. In front of my eyes was a little brown fox Pokémon being cornered by a pack of Pyroars.

"Get away from my sister!"

I was just about to rush in and zapped all of the Pyroars when a spiky green hedgehog kicked into the face of one of the Pyroar. The Pyroar got up and retaliated, but the fox had pulled the hedgehog away before the attack landed. He knew he was sacrificing himself to rescue his sister, and she, though afraid of the Pyroars, still tried to save him.

I could not stand looking at them like this. Covering myself in electricity, I jumped in, taking down one by one to the amazement of the two. The Pyroars lost their strength more quickly than I had anticipated. But that made it more easier for me. The more I fought, the more hyped I was.

"So this is the feeling of not letting off steam from all those years."

I clutched my right paw, throwing a fist into the last stading Pyroar and knocked the consciousness right out of its face.

"I'm getting used to this new power," I said confidently, withdrawing all the ions back into my body.

"Sister, are you okay?"

Ah, I almost forgot about the two of them. Let me see... the fox one is an Eevee and the hedgehog is a Chespin. I looked at the Eevee and realized that she was stunned from what just happened. I walked over to them, took out from my strap bag two oran berries and gave them to the two. They hesitantly received it at first, but I insisted by showing my will, they finally took the berries from my paw.

"Thanks for helping us, Mr..."

"Axel, you can call me Axel," I replied. "But don't call me Mr. Axel. I'm not that old actually." I smiled awkwardly. I'm ways older indeed. "What is your name, little Eevee?"

"My name is Celia," she said softly and then pointed to the Chespin. "The Chespin here is my younger brother. His name is Chetal."

"Nice to meet you," Chetal beamed at me.

"Anyway, what are you two doing inside this forest?"

"You see, we were on our way to Cerulean Town..." Celia began first but hesitating between her words. "...but she thought we could go through this shortcut to get to the town faster and that's the reason why we are here." Chetal finished the sentence, seemingly criticising his sister.

"It was only an accident!"

"An accident? We would have been killed if it hadn't been for Axel right here."

Their arguement went from trivial to severe. I wondered if Celia was actually Chetal's older sister or not. They seemed to be in the opposite position to what I had observed till this point. And, they argued nonstop. I guess I have to do something about this and I did.

"Hey, calm down you two!" I interrupted them. "You two are siblings, right? Don't make your relationship unstable because of this."

"Ah, I'm so sorry sis. I went overboard again." Chetal covered his mouth in shock, folding his body in half showing apology.

"No, it's my fault," Celia comforted him. "If I hadn't had that idea, we would have made it to Cerulean Town by now. I'm sorry too, Chetal!"

"That's more like it," I grinned.

Unexpectedly, Celia looked at me in a perflexed manner.

"Uhm, I don't see any Luxio around this region, are you a traveller, Axel?"

My eyes wide opened. A traveller? That didn't sound too bad to be honest. And I do believe I have to think up an occupation to be able to keep my true identity a secret. However, before I could say anything, Chetal spoke up after seeing my strap bag.

"Wait, sis, don't you see his strap bag. Isn't it similar to some of our town's explorers at Ritwind Guild?"

"Now you mentioned it. I do take a notice."

Since when had the topic changed to what my current job is? I guess I have to falsely admitted that I'm a traveller to keep all of the attention away from those two. But I do want to be explorer in this world, isn't that what I planned to do before coming here?

"I'm a traveller," I said it out loud so both of them could hear it clearly. "I just arrived at this place two days ago so I'm quite not familiar to the roads here."

They both replied in an "ohh".

"So, do you mind if we take you around the place? Like a thank-you gift for you saving us?" Celia offered and I would be a total fool to turn that offer down.

"If it doesn't bother you two," I replied. Politeness and concession came first in a conversation, that is what I was taught.

"Not at all!" Chetal said to me with a bright smile. "So we should get going if we want to make to that place before noon."

After that, Celia and Chetal guided me out of the forest and we both headed to Cerulean Town. My adventure must start from here.


	3. Life In This New World (II)

Long time ago, this place was once occupied by human and Pokémon. They lived happily with each other, so peaceful a world that could be a dream of every single creature that existed in this universe. However, an unwritten rule had caused this world to become chaotic, the rule of sharing propeties. Human beings started to become greedy, demolishing the natural world, commencing their beloved companions to fight each other just to satisfy their need of entertainment.

Revolutions began shortly afterwards. Many lives were killed, many innocent ones had fallen on the bloody battlefield. I was there too, witnessing all the madness that should not have existed. With all the weapons that they had invented, the human fought us to the verge of our extinction. We could not simply counter them. After all, staying with us that long had granted them the abiliity to create such devices that could neutralize our attacks.

It was as if they had predicted this.

Just when this fight seemed to last forever, my Mother showed up. She banished all the human beings, the ones that she said she was extremely proud of, to another dimension, parallel to ours. It was the first time I saw tears in my Mother's eyes. She cried a lot, and all of my brothers just did not let me comfort her. They all said the same thing, "Just leave her alone Axel."

But how could I? So, I snuck into her room, hoping to cheer her up somehow.

"Mom," I said quietly, "I'm Axel. Can I come in?"

"Oh, Axel," she replied softly, "Come in dear. I have something to show you."

Curiosity started to cloud my mind. I let myself sit in the lap of my Mother. Her soft fur and a fragrant resembling that of a peace blossom always made me want to bury my head deeper into it. She caressingly rubbed my head, her eyes reddened from having cried for too long. Then, she took out from her fur a necklace. I had never seen this before, even during the time she bathed me.

And to my surprise, she gave it to me.

Perplexed and curious, I asked as she tied it around my neck, "Mom, what is this and why do you give this to me?"

She smiled gently and rolled the crystal shard attached to the string in her paw, "This is the key that opens the gate to the human world. I want you to keep this, keep it save so what happened won't be happening again in the future."

"Whoa!"

I jumped off immediately. H-How could she possibly hand over to me something _this _important? This, if got into _their_ hand, will cause a total destruction to this world. I immediately detacted the string and shoved it it into her paws.

"No, I can't. This... why don't you give this to Arceus?" I almost cried out there, panic revealed strongly in my voice. "H-He is more responsible than me. I don't t-"

Before I could continue, she put a finger on my mouth and tied the string around my neck again. She pulled me into a hug, and then landed a kiss on my forehead. I could not resist because she was holding me very tightly. It was as if she had been concealing this feeling.

"I know you would do well, Axel," she whispered. "Besides, you're the only one that I can put my trust in."

"Mom..."

We stayed in that position for as long as I could remember before I fell asleep. She had apparently carried me back to my room in the cloud-filled world. I woke up only to see my Mother and my brother, Arceus, having a talk about something. When she glanced at me I shut my eyes immediately. I blamed the distance between they and my place since it was too far for me to hear any word from their conversation.

When she left, Arceus came next to me, still assuming that I was still sleeping.

I decided to ask him.

"Big brother, what were you two talking about?"

My question startled Arceus a bit, but he soon calmed down as he always did.

"N-Nothing too serious Axel," he said curtly, but deep down in his words I could sense it clearly that he was hiding something from me.

By the way, you would probably think why I hadn't used my psychic power to read his mind, right? I just simply can't. It was a disability that I had found out a while ago when I was playing a guessing game with my sister.

"Come on, tell me!" I demanded desperately.

Arceus simply shook his head. I was just on the verge of getting angry with him, when he said this. "She would leave us, Axel. Forever!" My mind stopped processing for a second. "W-What do you mean by leaving, big brother?" I asked back in disbelief. It just can't be, can it?

"Oh, Axel!"

He hugged me tightly, not saying anymore.

Months, years, decades, had passed. I soon grew up to be how I was now. The world below had changed as well. I used to long for my Mother's return, but time had altered that perception in my mind. She was gone, forever. All she left was what I was keeping now. Funeral came and went. I couldn't remember how long I had been crying since that day.

But I know one thing for sure, she had given given me the fate of this world and no matter what I do, I would protect it at all costs. I haven't done anything for her, so this time, _this time_, I will make sure that I won't mess anything up...

**. . .**

"Axel, we are here!"

Celia parted away the branch that led into Cerulean Town. A whole new scenery opened before my bear eyes. Concrete houses, traits of a past human-based civilization, grew tall and high as if they were actually touching the sky above. The crowded atmosphere made me gasp in amazement. I had never experienced such rows of Pokémon moving up and down like this. It was, at the same time, suffocating but lively.

Hustle and bustle, they went pass me, hurrying to their designated places. I had thought these buildings would have blocked the wind, but every now and then, gusts of wind blew at me, carrying with them the smell of freshly baked oran bread. The town's beauty was highlighted by the appearance of a peaceful flowing river in the middle of it.

"Axel, this way!" Chetal called me from a distance.

I came nearer to the river. The azure water reflected my face in it. A day had passed and I already missed my Mew form. This Luxio body wasn't half bad, but levitating consumed less energy than walking. Just as I thought they were all what this town could offer, those peace blossom trees planted alongside the river caught my attention.

"Mother..."

This fragrant, this scent. It just reminded me too much about her. Tears unknowingly began to wet my eyes. I wiped them immediately, quickly enough to make Celia and Chetal not notice that I was crying. These two children chattered all the way we went from small to big things like my brother Arceus and his collection of seeds which frankly was a treasure explorers in this world wanted to find.

I did try to hold my laughter upon hearing about that. The only thing that Arceus didn't know was that the rarest one in his collection now lied inside my strap bag. I purposedly stole it from him, but he was too busy to even check it.

Having walked for miles, we hadn't even reach to our destination. Celia and Chetal told me they would lead me to their home, but I didn't seem to see they stop for long time at any places. Doubtful, I raised a question.

"So, where do you two live?"

"Er... We..." Again, it was Celia who spoke first but still hesitating to say it all out. "Just come with us, Axel," Chetal chimed in. "You'll know when we get there."

"That's right!" Celia seconded Chetal's saying. "Don't worry, we're almost there."

I heaved a sigh and tried to walk along. A moment later, we had reached the end of Cerulean Town, but there was still no sign of the duo stopping. The only prediction I could think of at this time was that they don't live inside this town. So where do they actually live then?

"We're here!" Chetal pointed at an oddly looking cliff, just a few feet above the waterfall. "That's where we live." They guided me through a stone path, passed a wodden bridge hanging over the downpouring waterfall, and finally climed up a wooden staircase to get to that place. I had doubted why would they choose to live in such a place like this. But, by the time I had a view over the landscape outside, I took back my words.

"Glad you like it here," Celia beamed at me, walking closer to the edge of the cliff too. "This place was perpect for two of us Axel. We had a view and as well some berry bushes near the waterfall to pick up for breakfast."

"But how did you two find out about this place actually?" I asked, sitting down.

It was Chetal who replied me. "You see," he said, handing Celia and I two apples, "we found out about this place a week after we moved here. Celia could not stand with the attitudes of the explorers so we decided to find a place outside the town and... here we are!"

"They were rude..." Celia whispered, turning away with somewhat a sad face. I was just about to comfort her, but Chetal had been one step ahead of me. He put his paw on her shoulder as they both stared at the horizon.

Time had passed and my stomach started to drum again. Celia and Chetal were also the same.

"How about I make something for dinner?" I offered, only to see their faces sparkle in excitement.

"You can cook?" Celia asked me. Well, of course I can. I don't want to say it but tasting all the bland berries for too long has made my taste crave for something more flavored. With that thought, I decided to carry out some experience on turning them into more delicious meals.

Ah this is so mesmerizing but traumatising as well. One time, I accidentally left a tamato berry inside a cupcake and there we have a superspicy cupcake to remember for the rest of your life.

But one thing, what Celia asked has another meaning. It is because only human has the ability to cook stuff so when I offered to not eat raw berries, it must have brought surprise to them. To be honest, I only know how to do this through the teaching of my Mother.

Anyway, "A little, can you show me what you two have got?"

"Hold on..." Chetal rushed out and brought back some apples, orans and a few sleep seeds. "Are these enough?" he asked, dropping them over the floor. Let me see... crushed sleep seeds could be used as baking powder so apples and orans would be the filling then.

"That's fine by me!" I told them with a smile, "Wait here!"

Said so and I took all of the ingredients outside. Those two would eat a meal that they had never eaten before! Thinking of that made my paws feel a little bit jittery.

* * *

A/N: And, that was for the next part of chapter one. Anyway, thanks for reading! Have a nice day!


	4. Wind Up The Rhythm (I)

The moon was high above the trees. Another night had fallen on this peaceful world. I found myself lying under the soothing light, a breezy wind from the northern mountain range blew pass my fur. Sound and clear, the trickling ambiance of water dropping over the rocks underneath the waterfall begin to put me to sleep. I heaved a sigh and stared at the stars above.

"What're you doing now Arceus?"

I then closed my eyes, feeling the warm air. The duo was sound asleep, not that I would complain if I had stuffed my tummy with lots of oran pie like them. A good thing was that they offered to let me sleep with them. Honestly, I would have wondered into the forest again if they hadn't done that.

Peeking my head into the cave, I saw Celia hugging her little brother, adorable as angels. That reminded me about what she said earlier about the Pokémon at the Guild.

_"They were rude..."_

Apart from the Pyroars that attacked me and them earlier, I had thought the rest would be nice. I assumed that I should stop thinking that every Pokémon would treat each other nicely. I made up my mind. The Guild would be the first place I went to in the morning.

But for now, let me have a nice sleep beforehand then. Thought so and I closed my eyes again, awaiting for what would happen tomorrow.

**. . .**

"Get them out of here! This place isn't safe anymore!"

Fire, water, grass and all the remaining elements were flying around, dancing in the middle of a chaotic battlefield. Dodging and countering was all what could be observed from the perspective of a soldier inside this fight for liberation.

Leading the army was a youngling, a semi-god. Holding high the aura sword of justice, he commanded. The battalions under his will slowly fought off the attackers, forcing constant retreat from the enemies. Gradually, they took back the forests, the lakes, the mountains, all the places belonging to them.

Just when he had thought this was over, _they_ started to take action.

"W-what should we do now?"

He stood there in silence, witnessing all of his compatriots collapsing on the red floor under the maniacal laughter of such creatures that should not have existed in the first place.

Realization struck him hard.

He rushed into the battlefield again. Tears he wiped, sword held high again. "For this world will remain prosperous and peaceful, they shall be banished!"

Another blooming season came. Petals scattered, with the wind, they painted the world in various shades of color. The battle had ended. Fatality was numerous, buildings were demolished. Ways of life had changed as well, a typical consequence of a seemingly endless war. Some could not make their ways back to their families. But, rest assured. This world was saved, for now.

**. . .**

"Wake up, Axel! Rise and shine!"

I swore shouting into one's ears was worst way ever to bring someone back from their slumber. I tried to ignore, but the more I did so, the more Celia kept pushing, shoving and even tried to roll my body off the tree, with the help of Chetal of course. Though the last one didn't happen, it just _barely _happened if I hadn't waken up a minute sooner. Another day had reached out to me in this world.

I was surprised that no one had yet to go and find me. Maybe they didn't receive the message or they were just too frustrated by this little Mew playing pranks on them all day long to even bother to find me, no? One thing for sure, this made life easier for me and I would have more time to go exploring from high to low this world.

"I'm awake! I'm awake!" I yelled and the duo ran off.

"Teehee, good _afternoon_!" Celia beamed at me and so did Chetal. "I thought cat family was lazy but you are such exception Axel. I've never seen, in my life, a Luxio that can sleep 'till the sun is high like this."

"I'd take that as a compliment," I smiled back, bowing. We then shared a good laugh. "By the way, what have you two done?" Chetal then wandered off, rearranging the berry stock I supposed.

"Oh, we were just delivering some berries to the nearby market, you know, the one we saw yesterday?" Celia replied, helping Chetal as well.

"Wait, so where do you two get those berries exactly?"

"We planted them!" Chetal said in enthusiasm. Whenever he did, his spiky ears waved from side to side, giving him the cuteness that one would hug him immediately upon seeing. "The garden isn't far away from here. Do you want to see it?"

I was planning to head for the Guild in the town first, but it would be fine paying a visit to their garden. After all, time was plenty for me.

"Lead the way then!" I grinned and we left the place.

**. . .**

Meanwhile, at the place where I used to live.

"Axel, I'm back!"

A pink Mew turned the lock on the door and pushed it opened. Excitement covered her face as she hummed a melody while levitating in.

"You won't believe what has hap-"

She stopped midway in shock. There was no "me" inside, the room was a complete mess, and the garden looked as if it had been left untouched for months which was completely overexaggerated. And usually, I would be there, greeting the one who walked in. But this time, there was nothing, no response and my place, you could tell, was like someone had broken into and had stolen all the stuff away.

"Not a fan of hide-and-seek game Axel," she said softly, partially terrified. "Don't jumpscare me..." How could I possibly do that when I was not there?

"This is bad..." Her voice started to tremble, but... as soon as she found the note lying on my bed, her attitude shifted 180 degree.

_"Dear Arceus, sorry for having broken my promise with you to stay here for "eternity". This place is too boring and I need a change of scenery. Hope you will understand it for me. You don't need to look for me, I won't be far away. In fact, I'll be at the place you know the most. And don't you worry about the crystal shard too. I always keep it by my side and swear to Mom, I won't let it fall into the paws of evil Pokémon. _

_And Sunny, sorry for not being there to see you when you come back from those strenous expeditions. I know I would cause you to worry sick about my disappearance, but don't do something reckless and releasee your anger over innocent things, will you? I'll be completely fine, I promise. Just... don't do anything reckless._

_For those who are able to read this note I left, please don't try to find me. I would be back when I feel like I want to be back here. Don't worry, I won't cause chaos._

_With love, Axel."_

Sunny's eyes narrowed before her face turned black, "Arceus! We have an issue!"

**. . .**

"Here it is, hope you like it here."

Chetal opened the wooden gate that led into their garden. The initial thing that caught my attention was the astounding fields of berry that ranged to the horizon. The sweet scent of oran berries entered my nose, lingering for a while before those awakening scents from those chesto and tamato berries replaced it completely. The fields were well-divided, and the place was well-chosen as well as you could see all the light from the sun shone directly over the whole garden.

I was trapped in this magnificence for quite a long time before Celia nudged my body and gave me a warm-hearted smile.

"We'll go to the town for a while, is it okay to leave you here?" she asked sincerely, and judging by the fact that she was holding a basket of berry, I assumed those two were going on another delivery.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind," I replied, waved them as they left the place.

After their disappearance, I sat down in the middle of the field, no, not sat down, lied down actually. I closed my eyes, feeling all the freshness it could offer. However, the peacefulness didn't last long.

* * *

A/N: I'm just... Sorry everyone for the wait and sorry because this chapter didn't live up to your expectation after such a long wait! Phew, what a relief to say. Anyway, I'll try my best next time, hopefully...


	5. Wind Up The Rhythm (II)

"Hand over those berries!"

"No, who do you think you are?"

Just as I thought I could possibly have some peaceful time just lying around, idling in the freshness of the sun which I never really got bored with, some sort of chaos happened right next to the berry farm. I heaved a sigh. "Do I really have to show up again...?" was what I thought. I could ignore it, but argh, the stupid guardian sense arose inside my body again.

"Fine, you win this time. Let's just do this quickly." I said to myself and headed for the what seemed to be a fight. You could possibly imagine what was going on at that time; however, the moment I had a peak of what was actually happening, I saw two big rhino-liked Pokémon lying on the ground, unconscious. Intrigued, I descended from the treetop and I know, stop critising me for loving my ability to levitate. Quadrupled isn't supposed to have an easy time climbing tree, I get it.

Anyway, the moment I got down, there was a fox holding a torch, it seemed, dusting away its body. She, by the look of the gesture that I assumed to be, looked quite annoyed but somewhat contented as well. Next to her was a berry basket which I thought, obviously, was what the fight was all for. Still, I was kinda taken aback by the fact that she could knock out those two which were twice the size of her.

Just as I was about to make my leave since everything was done and I had no business whatsoever, a fireball flew pass my face. I stood there petrified, my mind frantically making out what just happened.

"Who there? Show yourself!"

Gulp... I should not have gone here the first place.

"Don't make me use force!" she demanded.

Slowly but surely, I turned around, walking out into the open.

"Why are you stalking me?" she asked. Wait what? Who said I was stalking you? Well, it kind of looked like... Hold on! What am I even thinking? "Ooooooh, I know, you are the Luxio downtown who always chases after me with some sick lovey-dovey voices. Get lost!"

I could barely do anything when a load of fireballs kept coming at my face. I laughed in the fate of mine. What did I do to be in this situation? Still, combat wasn't what I hadn't been trained for. With some skillful quick attacks, I managed to dodge nearly all of them, some did make their way onto my fur which was absolutely terrifying because they kept burning it.

"Wait, lemme explain!" I shouted desperately but alas, would she ever listen?

"I have nothing to say with you and I don't want to hear anything from you!" said her with a determined voice.

Haha... you happy now? Fine, I will end this quickly. I know, stop telling me what to do, I could make decision on my own! Wait no, I wasn't talking to you, kind reader, it's just some matters I will probably tell you later. For now, just ignore it, will you?

Anyhow, I assumed she wouldn't stop until I ran away but at the same time, I kind of... didn't want to run away. Hey, I got some dignity inside myself too, you know. And no, I will not fight a girl. It's just, Sunny will... That thought makes me shiver a bit. Argh, curse myself!

I began to create small balls of electricity to counter the fireballs which I was hoping to make a dust cloud big enough for me to escape. And it succeeded! I immediately jolted up the nearest tree and hid myself there, again, got to love my ability to levitate. As the dust cloud died down, she was confused, somewhat angry. She looked around a bit, assumingly to check whether I was still there or not.

Just as I released a sigh or relief, a fireball flashed through my face again. My heart just dropped a beat. I tried to look but she was walking away. I was completely gobsmacked at that point. "H-how did she know I was here?" One thing for sure, if I ever met her again, the first thing I would do is running...

...

Meanwhile, our little duo Celia and Chetal had made their way to the market. The scene still remained as crowded as it could ever be. Chatters here and there. Dealing, bargaining, all sort of noises wove into the serene atmosphere of a mid noon marketplace.

"Excuse me, we are here to deliver the berries," Celia said quietly to the Kecleon who appeared to be the shopkeeper.

"Oh thank you, dear," the Kecleon replied with a big smile. Taking the berry baskets from Celia, he carefully sorted them into the stock area behind the shop. He went back out with a bag filled with Poké and two shiny apples on his hand. "A little reward for you two!" he said warmly.

Chetal took the apples and the money from the green Pokémon and smiled back, "Thank you so much, Mr. Leon! I've got to ask, how is Mrs. Leon doing now? Is she ok?"

Mr. Leon frowned a bit but then eased his face, "She is still recovering now, but don't worry, she will be fine, at least that's what I heard."

"Oh," Chetal's face turned worried for a moment, "I do hope she gets better soon. Can we come and visit her sometimes?"

"Well, certainly!" Mr. Leon approved, "She would love to have some visitors."

"We definitely will!" Celia spoke up, brightening her eyes.

The Kecleon then sent them off as the duo waved goodbye to him and headed back to their home. Midway, Chetal stopped. His thought seemed to be filled with something. Seeing that couldn't help Celia from wondering and she asked, "Chetal, what's wrong?"

It took a moment for a reply to come out from the Chespin but, "Do you think we should join the rescue team?"

Celia didn't appear much amazed by this question. After all, it was there initial target when they first arrived at this town. Still, the first day at the Guild didn't live up to their expectation. She trembled a bit, Chetal tried to support her.

"Maybe we should wait..." Celia said timidly.

"Wait for what?" The atmosphere turned intense all of a sudden. "Look, I know you are still afraid of those Pokémon at the Guild, but we have to do it, for our father."

"Stop reminding me of him!" Celia shouted, bursting into tear. "You don't know what's it like! You..."

The Eevee collapsed on her legs. "It is not that easy," she said between the hiccups. Chetal sensed a bit of guilt in his action. Biting his lips, he helped her up, hugging his sister. "Everything will be fine. Let's just get home..."

...

"Axel, we're h-"

"What's that smell?"

Well well, would you look at that? Look like my chesto pie caught their attention. I walked out from a makeshift kitchen with a newly baked pie still sending off white smoke. I still hadn't placed the cake down and they started drooling already. I gave a signal for them to start diving right in and, as much as I had expected, they started chewing down the whole cake really fast. They must be really hungry since the cake disappeared in a blink of an eye.

"Thanks for the meal!" they said in unison.

I shed a bright smile, cleaning the leftovers off the table. If it was a usual afternoon, Celia would count the remaining berry stock they had while Chetal would go behind the waterfall and do whatever he would do; however, there was something about their attitude today that caught my attention. Celia gazed outside the window longer, and Chetal was acting like a drunk Pokémon having gulped down a pub of cheri root beer.

"Is there something bothering you two?"

I couldn't help but asking and both of them seemed to ignore my question with quite a troubled face. I really don't want to use this ability but if they insisted on keeping silent like this, I guessed I had no choice but to break my rule once. I concentrated of psychic aura and spread it out into the air. The aura would act as a bridge that connected my mind with all the adjacent Pokémon within a 500 square meter radius. You can call it mind reading, pretty convenient right?

However, I don't use this ability on every Pokémon namely Dark type and Ghost type for an obvious reason that the former possessed such unbearable thoughts that you would vomit at first sight and the latter was just blank, total emptiness. Ahem, back to the topic. Just after a couple of minutes, I could slowly unravel the cause of their concerns.

_"__Should we be doing it? Father even said we aren't able to even take care of ourselves..."_

_"What is she waiting for? This is totally the old man's fault. She keeps withdrawing!"_

Those thoughts reminded me about their conversation about the Ritwind Guild the day before. I assumed they all had the incentive to enrol in as apprentices but from what I could make out now, Celia was scared and Chetal was irritated by her uncertain behaviour. Anyhow, I think they need a boost.

"Celia, Chetal can I ask you two a favor?"

Starting with a request was always nice and made me less suspicious for having read their mind.

"What do you need Axel?" Celia replied first, seemingly just got back from heaven.

"I heard about Ritwind Guild a lot when I went out earlier today, can you two show me the way there tomorrow?"

"We'd love too, wouldn't we sis?"

That was Chetal who spoke up. I could clearly sense that he compressed his voice and nudged at the partially stunned Eevee. Celia froze in place a bit before stuttering back.

"Er... sure... we can."

"Thanks! I'd be grateful if you do," I beamed at them. First step seemed pretty successful until this point. "but now, let's all head to bed, will you? It's kinda late and I want to go there early."

"Good night, Axel!" they all said in unison but with different attitude put into the saying.

Ritwind Guild, eh? What is in that place that has caused so much concern on this duo? I guess we will find out tomorrow then but for now *yawn* I could barely even lift my eyes up anymore. Tonight is still a serene night as usual it seems.

... At a distant place ...

"Arceus, do something!" Sunny threw the paper at Arceus with a face that was about to explode from anger.

"Hold on... let me put my glass on first..." replied the careful and slow Arceus. You could possibly imagine vividly about what was inside that room right now. A nearly bursting Mew and a slowpoke Arceus reaching for his pair of glasses.

"Oh my, this is totally a big problem," said Arceus after reading the paper with a not-so-amused tone of voice.

"See?" The concealment of emotion from Sunny was totally off limit at this point, "That's why we n-"

"Maybe not that big."

To the surprise of the Mew, Arceus left his chair, slowly levitating towards the window that looked down on the planet he had created with me.

"What do you mean?" Sunny asked back, seemingly perplexed from Arceus' action and saying.

"I know this day will come after all," Arceus said in a calm low voice. "We can't keep him at one place for this long. In fact, we should be grateful that we can keep Axel at that place for "that" long, but now, he has all the will to do whatever he wishes. After all, he inherited that nature from Mother."

Sunny shook her head in disbelief, "I never thought those words would come from someone like you Arceus."

"I would take that as a compliment," Arceus said, sipping on his cup of sitrus tea with amusement.

"Is there anyway I can track him down?"

"You can come down there and search for him yourself."

"How can I do that? At least not in this form."

"I think Axel left a book of transformation art inside his room. You two are twins after all, right?"

"Fine, thanks for the help anyway!"

Said Sunny and the door closed forcefully behind on Arceus. Arceus smiled gently, "Ah youth... I guess I'm that old after all. Now where did I leave the Resurrection Seed in my collection?"

* * *

A/N: I'm totally not a prolific writer, am I? I don't plan to drop any of these stories for sure but the ideas and motivation only come when they really want to come and I know this is totally not a well writen fic and you might as well don't want to follow this series anymore but, I would be grateful if you still check this in the future. I will upload, I can guarantee you that but the date and time will not be fixed so if someone takes a liking to this story, be sure to sometimes pay a visit for it in the future. Who knows how this one will become in the future right? With that said, have a great day!


End file.
